New Age In Sanctuary
by Maxx Power
Summary: The destruction of the Worldstone brings the beginning of a new age in Sanctuary, where a group of warrior united by fate, fight against the Prime Evils


New Age In Sanctuary : An original novel within the world of Diablo ™ 

Chapter 1: A hunt within the jungle

The lush forest surrounding the area known as Scosglen lay peaceful and still, the tree swaying lightly within the breeze, the birds in their branches happily singing an unknown tune to some unknown purpose. The blue skies above threw bright sunlight all around the canopy, the brilliant green of the trees like an emerald within the heart of a crown, testimony to the more untouched areas of Sanctuary, the evil hand of The Three unable to stretch it's evil grasp upon the homeland of the druids.

But within this tranquility, a dark, twisted shape slowly moved through the trunk of the trees, glowing intently as it breathed in the clean air around it, only to return the same air as a foul stench that made the very trees around it sway away from its evil presence. The demon, upright like that of men, was a dark brown in colour, with an elongated face and sharp, poisoned fangs hanging at the end. Its arm was bulky, with legs to match, its back covered in spines, a hard shell protecting its blackened carcass. Its hands no more than four claws, arranged in the shape of a cross, with a hole within the center of them. Hidden within this orifice lay a tentacle, that could reach at least twenty feet, tunneling quickly under the ground towards whatever unlucky soul came into its path.

About half a mile away, another figure moved silently amongst the trees, though his presence was not met by disgust through the trees of the forest. Despite his distant relation, the forest could recognize a child of Bul-Kathos, the same proud stance, the gleam in his eye, and the confidant stride. His goal was simple. To scourge Sanctuary of the demonic influence now imminent within the world. The Barbarian, thinking back to his days in Luthos, began to think back to the event leading up to his hunt for the minions of The Evils.

In his peaceful village of Luthos, just thirty miles from Mount Arreat, the sound and sights of the coming of Destruction marked the end of a peaceful life within the Barbarian homelands. Although the invasion had passed his home without incident, the elders of the town thought it to be best if the youngest warriors of the tribe were to head towards Harrogath, the last defense before the great Mount Arreat, the eventual goal of The Lord Of Destruction. After days of travelling, he had found himself caught within an almighty battle with the siege machines of Baal's army. It was a great struggle trying to reach the top of the Bloody Foothills, the Barbarian finding himself injured greatly by the hand of Shenk The Overseer, forced to retreat back to Harrogath. There he spent the rest of his days watching with a great sadness the losing battle of his brothers against Destruction. However, salvation was at hand, as, without much reason, the enigmatic Arch Angel Tyreal came, bringing tidings of the coming of heroes, who he promised would bring the end to the reign of Destruction. Sure enough, heroes a plenty appeared in Harrogath, almost out of now where it seemed, bring news of the destruction of Hatred and Terror, great victories to the mortal men of Sanctuary.

But the eventual defeat of Baal brought only the worst news of all. Baal, all though banished back into the abyss from whence he came, had all ready corrupted the Worldstone, the only force holding apart the worlds of Heaven and Hell. Before anyone knew what was about to happen, the world of Sanctuary began to contort, the ground around them seemed to be tearing itself apart. Before long, the Barbarian was sent into unconsciousness, unable to see, at the one moment, the forces of Heaven fall from the skies, as well as the darkness of Hell rupture from the ground, both of the entities pouring into Sanctuary, as the world's collided.

When his conscience was regained, he found himself within the confines of his own home, Luthos. Many others seemed dazed about what had happened within the world. It did not take long to find out. Already they could see that something had gone horribly wrong. Around them lay the bodies of Angels, no long with their usual glow, their armour tarnished into a deep grey, their once invisible faces now available for all to see. At once to the Angels it was evident what had happened. With the destruction they had lost the powers of Heaven, no longer the immortals they once were, but now mortals, much like that of men. Willing to help, but deeply disheartened, the Angels began to discover all that had happened.

The worlds of Heaven, Hell, and Sanctuary had collided, creating a new world, where all who presided were mortal, including the Angels and Demons. The demonic forces were scattered and confused, much like the Angels of heaven, without a leader nor a purpose. Without the influence of The Three, they began to squabble amongst themselves, taking more time to attempt to destroy each other as oppose to their previous task of the destruction of Men. The landscape, to, had changed. To the west of Westmarch lay the land of Levidos, the realm of the fallen warriors, now in the hands of the forces of Hell. Shortly south of the Amazonian homelands was the continent of Devindale, a huge wasteland where only the strongest of demons could survive. Rumour were abound about the inhabitants of Lycander, the southern island of the Amazons, building a city on the frontiers of Devindale. And finally, to the north of the Frozen Sea, lay the twin islands of Phobeus and Drowndon, swarming with the most powerful of The Three's forces, but also with some of the mightiest of weapons and armour since The Grandfather blade and Skullders Ire.

After this great change, the forces of Hell were still a problem, though no longer as eminent and problematic as before. Those that banded together were quickly thwarted, and those along were usually caught and killed without a second thought. Now, the Barbarian was undergoing such an activity. Armoured with the strongest set of Sacred Armour within his village, a Balrog Blade slung over his shoulder, he made his way towards the Death Mauler, its lack of finesse leaving behind huge claw marks within the ground. The occasional broken trunk or dead animal could be seen whilst walking through the forest, a testimony to the unrelenting hatred the demons had now forced to reside within the world of Men.

Turning into a glade, the Barbarian found himself face to face with the demon, as it was stooped over a small spring, its blacked tongue licking the fresh water from within the hole. It was around ten feet away from the Barbarian, its back towards him. The Barbarian, wary of the armoured back of the Death Mauler, knew that simply charging behind him and attempting to slice its carcass in two would be a futile cause. However, he was aware of the demon's soft belly, which could be easily opened with a well-aimed blow.

The demon, unaware of his stalker, removed its head from the stream, grunting in disgust. Such purity of water made its stomach turn. Scanning around the trees of the forest, he spotted a white hare, bounding silently between the faunae of the forest. The animal seemed to stop, staring at the demon directly in the eye. The monster, with an evil glint in its eye, readied his hands, the tentacles within protruding, in preparation of the meal to come. The demon grinned, before driving its hands into the ground.

"OOOUGGGGAAAAA!" came the cry from the Barbarian, as he left through the branches of the forest, his weapon ready to strike. Before the demon could react, the Barbarian landed swiftly in front of him, before his Balrog Blade sliced across its stomach. Howling in pain, the demon lashed out with one of its claws, clattering across the helm of the Barbarian. Stunned but undamaged, the Barbarian swung his blade again, this time connecting with the head of the best. The demon moved back slightly, trying to shake off the attack. It looked up once again, watching as the blade was coming down onto it's head. Unwilling to allow itself to be destroyed this way, it darted backwards, avoiding the blow within a whisker. Now ruffled by the Barbarian, it turned tail, rushing directly into the forest, almost out of sight.

The Barbarian gave pursuit, making sure the demon was always within his eye-sight. The forest seemed to be working against him now, the trunks of the trees shielding a clear view to the demon from him. Still, with his intense physical training, he easily began to clear the gap, leaping past rock and root, while the demon stumbled over its own feet, attempting to match the speed of its pursuer. The Barbarian was within striking distance of the demon, as he rose his sword, ready to pounce upon his quarry.

Without warning, however, an arrow flew from amongst the trees. It seemed to be aiming for the demon, but missed barely, flying directly behind the monster's head. Unaware of the missile's close strike, the demon continued on. However, the arrow didn't simply embed itself in any tree trunk. It glowed a bright white, and changed course, making a bee-line for the demon. It darted past tree and branch alike, possessed and after the demon in question. The Death Mauler began a sprint, now aware of its pursuer. But before the demon could hide from the attacker, the arrow swung past its head, before swinging around and landing directly in the demon's forehead. Screeching in pain, the demon stumbled for a while, before dropping to the ground, black blood pouring from its head. As it fell, an armour dropped to the ground, a Russet Armour it seemed, but slightly tinted red in colour. The Barbarian walked back over to the demon, stooping down to pick up the armour upon the floor.

"Hold your hands, Barbarian" said a voice from above him. He looked up, only to see a silver tipped arrow placed into his face. Behind the arrow a fair face met him, long blonde hair tied at the back, a face stern and proud, but with a beauty of its own. Armoured in a large place mail, it was obvious exactly who this person was. An Amazon, inhabitant of the southern island.

"I do apologize, Miss" replied the Barbarian, as politely as he could. When one's fate is placed in the hand of a complete stranger, then the utmost care must be taken to become in favour of said foe. "But it is not often that such a treasure may be found within these parts"

"A treasure I posses" growled the Amazon, pulling the bow further back "Stand aside while I claim my prize" The Barbarian stood up slowly, his annoyance of the Amazon's arrogance to his own struggle and contribution to the felling of the beast angering him slightly.

"To be fair, the prize should be within the hands of those who were the main cause behind the finding of such treasure" The Amazon frowned, lowering her bow slightly, before reaching underneath the neck of her armour, before pulling out a pendant, with the shape of a pentagram with a red background.

"This amulet possesses the ability to change the crude weapons and armour of monsters into great treasures as they fall. It was I who made this item come to be, and it was I who achieved the killing blow" The Amazon, looked the Barbarian up and down, grinning to herself "I see that someone as crude in battle as yourself has no magically imbued items of any kind. Unsual…." Finished the Amazon, before reaching down for the armour. Now it was the turn of the Barbarian to raise his weapon to the head of the Amazon.

"Firstly, these armours are made for combat, crafted by the finest hands of my tribes. An insult to me is an insult to my tribe" The Amazon looked up, disgruntled by the Barbarian's persistence. "Secondly, I have tracked this particular demon for several days now, and have came close to returning to Bul-Kathos on several occasions thanks to his demonic creature. If either of us deserve such a treasure, it is I" The Amazon stood up, placing the bow behind her back, drawing out a large spear, tipped, it seemed, in poison.

"If you wish to gain this treasure, you must defeat me!" Before he could react, the Amazon drove forward her spear, barely missing the Barbarian, as he dived out of the way. He raised his sword, ready to attack the Amazon head-on.

The battle had begun.


End file.
